The Game of Death
by the mischievous pixie
Summary: Jared is being tested by Jigsaw for his wicked ways.  Will he succeed or fail?  Rated M for language and future gore.
1. Chapter 1: Friend or Foe?

**The Game of Death **

**Chapter 1: Friend or Foe?**

**Disclaimer: don't own SAW, why do we keep having to put these here?**

**

* * *

**

The first thing Jared thought when he started to wake up was that he wasn't in his cushy apartment anymore. For one thing, there wasn't the usual aroma of weed and stale beer and also he wasn't on his bed. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in what looked like a giant cage. Starting to panic, he bolted upright and started to yell.

"Help! Can anyone hear me? Help me!" Jared felt something heavy around his neck, glancing down at it he saw what looked like a bunch of shotgun shells attached to a metal collar. That was when it clicked with him where he was. "Wait, there's gotta be a mistake! I don't deserve to be here, I've done nothing wrong!"

"Sure, and I'm a cheerleader for the Miami Dolphins." A familiar sarcastic voice chimed in. Jared ran to where the voice was coming from but ended up running into a makeshift wall made of razor wire.

"Ali? What are you doing here?" As he approached the wall, she shirked back away from him.

"First of all, get the fuck away from me. Second of all I don't know, I just woke up here after I got home from classes." She threw her black hair up into a loose ponytail and then picked up a tape recorder. "When I woke up, I found this tape recorder and a tape that said I was to play the rest of it whenever you woke up."

"Well what are you waiting for? Play it!"

"What do you think I was getting around to doing jerk-off?" Glaring at him, she pressed 'play'

"_Hello Jared, I want to play a game. By now you have noticed that you are sharing a cell with your former friend. And while the rage you both feel is understandable, believe me when I say one of you needs the other in order to survive. But that choice is only up to you Jared. While Ali has done unforgivable damage by toying with your emotions for the past 2 years while she goes off and enjoys her own life, you have done unforgivable damage to her as well. You should know by now what I am referring to. Ali can be your greatest asset to winning this game if you choose to allow her to continue living. You have 5 minutes to make your choice, otherwise the choice will be made for you. Once the choice is made, you will proceed to the next part of your test. Live or die, make her choice." _Ali's eyes got wide as the tape ended, the evil grin on Jared's face scaring her beyond belief.

"Ok, come on Jared, you don't wanna get me killed. Yes I lied to you…many times…but the tape said I can be an asset!"

"Yeah, but why should I do you any favors? The only reason you could be an asset is because you're fucking obsessed with all the Jigsaw news going around. You've got more news articles and crap posted than _anyone_ should have. All you care about is yourself and your sisters. You even threatened to put me in a reverse bear trap!"

"Only because you raped me!" Ali threw the tape recorder at the razor wall. Taking a second to regain her cool, she tried to re-explain calmly, "Yes I have an odd fascination with Jigsaw and his work, and that's a big reason why he's put me here. But if you want to survive all this, you're gonna need my help."

"And why should I trust you?" Jared laughed, "For all I know you could just get me to make a choice that would kill me! You're an unfixable psychopathic bitch, you always have been." Ali started to cry as he kept the insults coming, "So you know what, have a nice life in hell you pathetic little cunt. Go ahead and die!"

Ali screamed as the door to her side of the cell opened. A cloaked figure wearing a pig mask came in, wielding a gun. Ali quickly removed one of her boots and lobbed it at the assailant, hitting the person right in the head. She took that opportunity to tackle him to the ground, as she attempted to wrestle the gun away from him. Landing a mean right hook to his face, she was able to get the gun away from him and point it at his head.

"You're not gonna do it!" Jared called from across the cell, grinning at his former friend's predicament; Ali turned her head to look at him which turned out to be a mistake. The pig-masked man threw Ali off of him and she landed on her back with a loud thud, losing her grip on the gun. It scattered across the floor as she tried to crawl after it, but the shooter got there first. Ali sat up to face her death, but before he pulled the trigger she held up a hand so she could say something.

"You've done plenty of dumb things Jared, but this is by far your dumbest mistake ever." The gun fired three shots, all hitting Ali square in the chest. She reached down to feel the wounds, letting her blood drip over her hand. She let out a weak laugh and fell back onto the ground, dead. Stepping over Ali's body, the man in the pig mask walked over to the razor divider and opened it. He gestured for Jared to go through the rest of the cell and through the door he had entered from. Not wanting to end up with a few bullet holes inside him, Jared quickly passed through and shut the door behind him.

A light bulb hanging from the ceiling turned on, illuminating a red arrow on the wall. Jared walked down the dark hallway, wondering what would be next.

* * *

**A/N: after two hours, I've got my internet all set up (got to choose a name for the wireless router, named it 'Jigsaws Lair' and that made me giggle), and plenty of goodies to share with you all :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Make Your Choice

**Chapter 2: Make Your Choice**

**

* * *

**

Jared walked down the corridor, the weight of the collar already straining his neck. For a second he felt bad about having Ali killed, but he quickly put that thought out of his head (after all, that bitch had the gall to call the cops on him after he joked about blackmailing her for sex). Coming to a dead-end in the hallway, he stared at the message on the wall; **"Are the choices in or out of your hands?"** with a red arrow pointing to the left. Jared followed the arrow into another room, and upon entering, the door slammed shut behind him.

"What the hell?" he tried to open the door but it remained stuck. Two lights turned on behind him, illuminating the room. Jared turned around and at the far end of the room he saw two big yellow vats filled with liquid. Above each vat hung a cage, and in each cage was a person. Jared walked up to one of the vats, and a television in the corner turned on. The face of the puppet appeared and started to speak.

"_Hello Jared, I want to play a game. In front of you, you will see a thief and a liar. Also known as Neral and Brent, your roommate and your best friend."_ Two more lights turned on, shining light upon the people in the cages. _"You constantly tell both of them that you would do anything to save them, even choosing them above anyone else for this kind of situation. Well now it's time to see who you really value more, and who you will break your promise to. When this tape ends, you will have 90 seconds to save one by pushing the button on the wall for their respective cages. The one that you save will be spared from the vat of acid below. However if you do not make a choice within the 90 seconds both cages will drop, killing them both. Some information to consider: Neral stole a total of $3,000 from you while living with you, while Brent continuously lied about Ali, Lindsay, and every other girl you were ever involved with. Let the game begin."_ Jared didn't move for a few seconds as the timer started, both caged victims started panicking.

"Look man, money can be replaced," Neral said, grabbing onto his cage, "but Brent's lies have done worse! He started that whole mess with Ali and Lindsay."

"Well that doesn't matter as much cuz Ali's dead now." Jared said coldly, looking at Brent.

"Not my fault! Look yeah I lied about the girls, and other stuff, but you can never trust a thief! Stealing's just like an addiction! I can stop lying but he can't stop stealing!"

"Oh quit the psych major bullshit! What you did was way worse!"

"And being your stereotype isn't? Progressive black man my ass!"

"Shut up you racist bastard!" The arguing continued, Jared clutching his head in his hands.

"Enough you two!" he yelled, "Look, I…I'm just gonna pick a number between one and five, whoever gets it right lives."

"2!"

"1!"

"3!"

"5!"

"4!"

With a sigh, Jared walked over to the cage on the right. Closing his eyes he pushed the button with both hands, screaming as a spike shot out and went through his hands.

"Oh you son of a bitch!" Neral screamed as his cage started to lower. "I protected you from the cops when you were dealing and this is how you repay me?" Brent closed his eyes and covered his ears. Neral started to scream as his feet hit the acid. A door opened up and Jared ran through it, leaving them behind, "at least watch what you've done to me you fucking pussy!"

Closing the door behind him, he fell to the ground crying, Neral's screams in the background still hurting Jared. Finally the screaming stopped, and Jared continued down the hall.


End file.
